The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Cosmos plant botanically known as Cosmos hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Hamcoec’.
‘Hamcoec’ originated from open pollination of the female or seed parent plant an unidentified proprietary Cosmos atrosanguineus (not patented). The male or pollen parent plant is unknown. The resulting seeds were subsequently harvested and grown. ‘Hamcoec’ was selected as a single plant from within the stated progeny in a controlled environment in Auckland, New Zealand in 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Hamcoec’ first occurred by tissue culture in 2009 in Auckland, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.